Shadow of a Family
by Jimmy Casket
Summary: Rewrite of Lion the witch and the wardrobe. Peter enters Narnia to have his family kidnapped by a bunch of mysterious shadow creatures. Hal and his crew land on a mysterious island that seems to have appeared out of nowhere and his crew is kidnapped. Suddenly Hal and Peter find that they must rely on each other to find their friends and family and defeat the white witch.


**Chapter 1: Chasing shadows**

**Peter**

Peter ran, he knew that something was close, someone was close. It all started when they first found Narnia, these strange shadow creatures appeared, and took his family family, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy. He had been searching for them for almost a month and had not found a single trace of them, and he feared they may be lost forever. He recently had got wind of someone named Aslan who he was told could help. And if things couldn't be worse, he found out the shadows are under the control of some maniac named the White Witch, whoever that was. He was told to track down Aslan and he would help him find a way to get his family back, he wasn't sure if he should believe a talking Beaver, but it was the best lead he had. The Beavers gave him a map and told him to go to some place called the stone table; they also gave him a sword and shield, the shield with a lion crest on it. He kept seeing someone follow me, and for some reason he couldn't help but feel they wanted something from him. After about three days he reached a river, and that's when he first met the wolves, and he saw the shadows again. He had just reached the first part of the riverbank, and the strangest part was the river was melting. For some strange reason the White Witch had decided to thaw the river. There were pieces of ice floating away into the river. Peter had to act fast, without thinking he jumped into the river, and begun swimming to the other side, then he heard a low howl. He reached the other side and waiting for him there were wolves, and not just any wolves the same wolves who had taken others, who were going to bring him to the white witch. Peter got out his sword and shield, and prepared to use them. There were three wolves, each one about the size of an artic wolf. The lead wolf charged, and Peter swung at it. It was wounded, but not dead. It staggered back, and got ready for a second attack, and that was when it happened. The person following him finally revealed himself, he fired a single crossbow bolt at the wolf and it died. The other two ran off the minute their leader died. The mysterious figure, now seeming to be about 17 years old was wearing a brown cloak that covered his clothing, and a hood to cover his hair, and a mask attached to the hood to cover his mouth and nose. On his cloak was a small symbol of a Heron.

**Hal**

It had been a long time since Hal had seen his crew, he missed them. He knew he had to rescue them. He knew that Stig, and the others were all together, but they were also imprisoned by a crazy witch. He had no clue where Lydia was, but he wanted to find her. He knew that she had not been caught meaning that she could still be out there. After almost a week of searching for the shadows that took his friends Hal finally saw something, or more someone. He spotted a single person, traveling in a specific direction as if they knew where to go. Hal decided to follow, and that proved to pay off. Hal helped him with the wolves only to notice that behind him a shadow was creeping up on him. Hal knew he would have to act fast to prevent it from taking him.

"Get down!" Hal yelled, and the boy he was following did so. Hal shot the creature and it vanished back into the shadows.

"Who are you?" The boy said in the common tongue.

"I'm Hal, Hal Mikkelson, and you are?" Hal said, pulling back his hood and pulling down his mask.

"Peter, Peter Pevensie." Peter said.

"What are you doing here?" Hal asked.

"Looking for my family. What about you?"

"Looking for my friends."

"Did the White Witch take them?" Peter asked.

"Yes, do you know where she is?"

"No, but I know who does, I think we should travel together until we can find my family and your friends."

"Agreed, but there was one of my friends who was not captured."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I have no idea where she is."

"Well we will have to keep an eye out for her."

"Right, so where are we going?" Hal asked.

"Some place called the stone table, to meet someone named Aslan." Peter replied.

"Right well then lets go find Aslan." Hal said.

And then without another word both of them walked downstream, following the newly defrosted river to try and find Aslan. After about two days they reached what seemed to be a strange table made entirely out of stone. But to their surprise it was empty, no one was anywhere near the stone table. Then as if by magic a lion appeared in front of them. He began to speak.

"Peter Pevensie of England, Hal Mikkelson of Skandia, you are here because you seek answers about what happened to your family and friends correct?" The lion said.

"Yes." Both boys said at the same time.

"Very good, I can help you, but first you must tell me what you wish to know." Aslan said.

"We need to find the White Witch." Peter said.

"And figure out how to defeat her." Hal added.

"Your path I'm afraid will not be an easy one, nor will it be one that is safe either. But you must undergo this path if you wish to see your friends and family again. Are you willing to undergo this path?"

"Yes." Both boys said without hesitation.

"Very well listen closely for I am about to tell you what you must do. First you must journey far to the north and reach the ancient temple located deep in the ancient woods. Deep inside the temple is the first of objects, once all three object are collected you will be able to beat the White Witch, The second object is far in the west, out in a land one of you knows quite well, a land known as Skandia. And the third of these objects is hidden deep in the south, behind lava and traps and tricks and within a chest suspended over a pit of lava, guarded by the White Witch's strongest fighters, once you have these three things return to me and I shall tell you what they can do to aid you."

And with that Hal and Peter began the journey north to find the first mysterious item that Aslan directed them to.


End file.
